Dérapages
by Azilia07
Summary: Post-film. Quand on est en couple, il faut savoir pimenter le quotidien.


**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Disney.  
**Prompt** : Eugène/Raiponce - une scène intime et sensuelle où le bodypainting serai très très fortement apprécié ! (si cela fait parti de tes kinks ! ^^) sinon le crossdressing irait très bien !  
**Notes** : La scène se situe post-film.

* * *

Raiponce s'était lancée dans le projet de peindre des tableaux, n'ayant pas le droit de maculer les murs du palais. Elle avait essayé de prendre pour modèle le paysage qu'elle voyait depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre. Concentrée elle tirait la langue, plissait les yeux, parfois se tapotait le bout du nez avec son pinceau, laissant des traces de peinture sur son visage.

Eugène s'était approché d'elle, à pas de loup, voulant l'observer sans qu'elle remarque sa présence. Se penchant pour regarder la toile bariolée, cherchant à en comprendre le sens, le jeune homme finit par demander :

— Qu'est-ce que tu peins ?

Raiponce sursauta en poussant un petit cri. Son pinceau dérapa sur la toile, dessinant un gros trait, détruisant toute son œuvre.

— Oh non, c'est pas vrai... (Raiponce fit volte-face, pointant son pinceau sur Eugène) Cela fait des jours que je suis dessus, tu viens de tout gâcher !  
— Désolé princesse. (Eugène recula de quelques pas, ayant déjà senti la pointe du pinceau laisser de la peinture sur son nez) Je... ça peut se rattraper ou...

Il ne pouvait pas l'aider, ça c'était certain. Eugène n'avait aucun talent artistique – hormis le vol, mais personne d'autre que lui ne considérait la filature comme un art. Raiponce avait abaissé son arme, jeté un regard sur sa toile en poussant un soupir las. Elle le sortit du pupitre, le posa par terre avant de prendre un chiffon et de s'essuyer les mains.

Cherchant un moyen de rendre le sourire à la jeune fille, Eugène s'était tourné vers les pots de peinture qui jonchaient le sol. Attrapant un pinceau et le trempant dans un des pots de peinture, Eugène s'avança vers Raiponce qui lui tournait le dos. Reprenant ses instincts de voleur, il sut devenir aussi discret qu'un chat. De la pointe du pinceau le jeune homme chatouilla la nuque de la princesse, dessinant une arabesque. Les épaules de Raiponce se levèrent, un frisson parcourut son dos.

— Eugène, qu'est-ce que...

Raiponce porta les doigts sur sa nuque, sentit la peinture. Elle leva un sourcil intrigué quand son époux prit son bras, remonta sa manche. Le pinceau glissa sur son poignet, remonta dans le creux de coude. C'était doux, légèrement humide et agréable. Les spirales qui s'enroulaient sur sa peau provoquaient des chatouilles qui firent rire Raiponce.

Eugène stoppa net, penchant la tête sur le côté pour mieux admirer son œuvre.

— Hum, ça manque de couleurs...

Raiponce le vit chercher un autre pot, le tourner pour en admirer la couleur. Le manège du jeune homme l'amusait et l'intriguait – quelle idée avait-il en tête ?

— Tu me prends pour une toile, Eugène ?  
— La plus merveilleuse toile qui soit. Assis-toi s'il te plaît.

Intriguée, Raiponce obéit prenant place sur le bord du lit. Agenouillé par terre, Eugène prit un des pieds de la princesse, dessina des cercles sur la cheville comme si elle portait de multiples bracelets. Le pinceau se faufila un chemin entre les orteils pour danser sur la plante des pieds, arrachant des rires à Raiponce qui devait s'allonger sur le lit, tant elle était secouée de spasmes. Elle sentit à peine le pinceau remonter, ce n'est que quand il atteignit le haut de la cuisse qu'un frisson lui fit prendre conscience de son cheminement. Haletante, le souffle court, Raiponce appréhendait la suite. Ou plutôt la désirait, hésitante sur les intentions de son époux.

Elle vit alors le visage d'Eugène surplomber le sien, avec ce sourire charmeur qui la faisait toujours craquer. Raiponce s'attendait à un baiser, mais à défaut de lèvres ce fut le pinceau qui continua ses caresses. Il longea la joue, descendit dans son cou, puis plus bas, toujours plus bas. Les spirales entre ses seins faisaient frisonner Raiponce. Sans mot dire, elle agrippa les épaules d'Eugène, plaquèrent l'homme contre son corps. Le pinceau tomba, roula sur le plancher tandis que la peinture se mélangeait, s'étalait sous les mains caressantes et les corps.


End file.
